Ginny
by An0ukiiee
Summary: dit verhaal, is eigenlijk het zelfde als Ginny, haar avonturen. maar die heb ik verwijderd. dus hier is het weer!
1. hoofdstuk 1: huilen, percy en huilen

Hoofdstuk 1 cascada: every time we touch

I still hear you voice when you sleep next to me,

I still feel your touch in my dreams.

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.

Without you its hard to survive

Cuss every time we touch I get this feeling,

And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my hart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

Cuss every time we touch I get this feeling,

And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my hart beat slow,

I can't let you go.

Want you in my life.

Hoofdstuk 1 gehuil, Percy en gehuil

Ginny lag huilend op haar bed, ze kan niet zonder Harry dat weet ze nu wel. Ginny hoopte dat het goed was wat hij deed. Maar diep van binnen wist ze, dat ze er vroeg of laat toch wel achter kwamen. Maar het is zijn schuld! Niet de hare. Er werd op haar deur geklopt.

'Ginny lieverd wat is er? Je ligt nu al uren op je kamer' riep Molly Wemel.

'Er is niks ma, ik wil gewoon even… rusten' zei Ginny.

'Maar Ginny kom dan op zn minst even eten' zei Molly. Ginny stond langzaam op en keek in de spiegel. Haar ogen waren rood, en behuild. Haar haar zat slordig en door de waar.

'Ik… ik kom er zo aan ma' zei Ginny.

'Oké' zei haar moeder en ze liep weg. Ginny begon haar haar te borstelen. Ze wreef in haar ogen, ze begon er al beter uit te zien. Ze haalde diep adem, en liep naar beneden. Iedereen zat aan tafel, ze waren in een diepe discussie. Tot Ginnys spijt zat Zeur er ook weer bij. Ze nam plaats naast George, George keek haar aan.

'Wat is er?' vroeg hij.

'Niks wat jou aangaat' zei Ginny bot. Wat doet ze nu weer? Ze doet nooit zo bot tegen Fred en George.

'Aha je bent chagrijnig' zei George met een grijns.

'Ginny? Kun jij me even et drinken aangeven?' vroeg Fleur. Ginny keek haar vernietigend aan, maar kreeg een boze blik van bill. Ginny probeerde zich te herstellen.

'Natuurlijk Z… eh fleur' zei Ginny lief en ze gaf het drinken aan.

'He Ma, Pa kijk! Daar is Percy' zei Bill. Ginny keek uit het raam, en inderdaad daar kwam Percy aanlopen. Ginny keek naar Fred en George, al hun kleur was weg getrokken.

'Ma… ik heb eigenlijk niet zn honger meer' zei Ginny. Ze wou opstaan maar mocht niet van haar moeder. Percy kwam binnen lopen.

'Ik weet dat jullie boos op me zijn, maar ik wil jullie vragen om vergiffenis' zei Percy. Hij keek naar zijn moeder, zij knikte meteen, toen naar zijn vader, na een tijdje knikte hij ook. Charlie was er niet dus daar kon hij niet naar kijken. Bill en Fleur knikten ook. Fred, George en Ron keken meteen ergens anders heen.

'Gin' fluisterde Percy.

'Alleen mensen die ik mag, mogen me Gin noemen' zei Ginny ze stond op en liep naar buiten. Ze ging tegen een boom aanzitten en keek wat er binnen gebeurde. Fred, George en Ron kwamen woedend naar buiten gestormd.

'Ze vergeven hem! Hij mag weer hier komen wonen' zei Fred woedend.

'Wat! Wat is dat voor onzin?' zei Ginny. Fred haalde zijn schouders op en ging naast haar zitten.

'Ik zweer het je, er is iets met Percy' zei Ginny.

'Ja klopt, hij is gek in zijn hoofd' zei Ron.

'Nee niet zo, maar hij negeert ons een hele tijd, en dan komt hij. Zomaar opeens uit het niets' zei Ginny.

'Verdenk je hem ergens van gin?' vroeg Ron.

'Ja ik verdenk hem ergens van, volgens mij komt er namelijk binnen de kortste keren een inval hier' zei Ginny.

'Van wie?' vroeg Ron.

'Nou… van dooddoeners bijvoorbeeld, ik bedoel hij zou goed zijn toch?' zei Ginny.

'Waarom?' vroeg Fred.

'Nou ik WAS Harrys vriendinnetje, Ron is zijn beste vriend. Eigenlijk heeft Harry heel veel met onze familie. En Percy werkt nog bij het ministerie ook' zei Ginny.

'We houden hem in de gaten' zei George. Ginny stond op, en liep naar binnen, haar broers verbaasd achterlatend. Ze liep de trap op naar haar kamer, Percy en de rest totaal negerend. Ginny ging op haar bed liggen. Ze was boos op alles en iedereen. Op Ron, Fred en George omdat ze haar steeds weer komen storen. Op Hermelien omdat ze haar zolang alleen laat zitten. Op ma, pa, Bill en zeur, omdat ze Percy geloven. Op Percy om wat hij ons allemaal heeft aangedaan en nu weer spijt heeft. Op Loena omdat ze niet schrijft. Maar het meest boos was ze op Harry, omdat hij haar zn pijn heeft gedaan. En op voldemort en de dooddoeners omdat ze dankzij hen niet met Harry kon zijn. Ze voelde zich moe en slap worden en viel inslaap.


	2. Chapter 2: Harry

**Hoofdstuk 2****: Harry**

_**evanescence: call me when you sober.**_

_Don't cry for me  
If you love me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Come find me_

Should I let you fall  
Lose it all  
So maybe you can remember yourself  
Can't keep believing  
Where only deceiving ourselves  
And I'm sick of the lie  
And you're too late

**Hoofdstuk 2:**  
'Ginny!' werd er vanaf beneden geroepen.  
Ginny kreunde en legde haar kussen op haar hoofd.  
'GINNY!' werd er nog een keer geroepen.  
Ginny draaide zich om. Er klonk hard gebonk op de trap en haar deur werd open geduwd.  
'Ginevra Molly Wemel als je nu niet als de sodemieter naar beneden komt…' zei Molly boos.  
'Ma' zei Ginny geërgerd.  
Mevrouw Wemel rukte Ginnys deken van haar af. 'NU!' en met dat liep ze de kamer uit.  
Ginny stond vermoeid op, waarom moest ze eigenlijk komen? Ze deed gauw kleren aan en borstelde haar haar. Ze liep naar beneden.  
'Waarom moest ik nou zo nodig naar beneden komen?' vroeg Ginny boos.  
Mevrouw Wemel wees ergens naar. _Harry! Wat doet hij hier? Ik wil hem niet. Hij hóórt hier niet te komen nu, dit is MIJN huis. _  
'Ginny ga zitten en eet' zei mevrouw Wemel.  
Harry voelde zich duidelijk ongemakkelijk. _Ha! Goed voor hem._ Ginny wist eigenlijk niet waarom ze dit dacht, ze zou boos moeten zijn op voldemort, niet op Harry.  
'lekker geslapen?' vroeg Harry.  
'Nee het was veel te vroeg' mompelt Ginny.  
'Sorry' zei Harry terwijl hij lachte. O Ginny smolt hier zowat van, hij was gewoon zo lief als hij lachte.  
'Percy is terug' fluisterde Ginny.  
Harry verslikte zich. 'WAT!' riep hij.  
'Sst ma hoeft dit niet te horen oké' zei ze.  
Nadat ze haar eten op had gegeten ging ze naar boven om haar haar nog even te borstelen, ze had het niet gedaan aangezien ze niet had gedacht dat er iemand thuis zou zijn. Dat had ze mis. Er klonk een snerpend harde gil, een gil die Ginny van haar leven niet meer zou vergeten. Het weergalmde door het huis. Het duurde even voor het tot Ginny doordrong wat er aan de hand was. 'MA!' riep ze.  
Ze deed haar deur open en zag dat haar broers dat ook deden. Op de overloop bleven ze staan en keken elkaar aan. Ginny sprintte als eerste naar beneden. Toen ze beneden aankwam zag ze haar moeder versteend op de grond liggen


	3. Chapter 3: Gevangen!

**Hoofdstuk 3: Gevangen**  
_**leki: breaking out.**_

_I'm breaking out girls I'm breaking  
Bugging party girl break down breaking  
I'm breaking out girls I'm breaking  
Bugging and I can't stand it  
I'm breaking out girls I'm breaking  
Bugging party girl break down breaking  
I'm breaking up girls I'm breaking  
Bugging and I can't see it like this_

_Breaky day  
on my way  
from the party I always stay  
till they put all the lights on  
even way pass the crack of dawn  
in the place  
Boom the base  
I came to dance not to chase  
Even if I like to get it on  
Papi not about to take you home  
_

**Hoofdstuk 3:**  
'MA!' riep Ginny opnieuw. Ze rende naar haar moeder toe, maar werd midden in haar sprint vast gepakt en met een ruk omgedraaid. Ze keek recht in het gezicht van een lange, in zwart gehulde, gedaante met een wit masker, die zijn toverstok op haar richtte.  
'Sta op' zei de gedaante kil.  
'Of anders?' vroeg Ginny, veel dapperder dan ze zich voelde.  
'Gin, luister naar hem' zei Bill,hij werd ook vast gehouden, net als de rest van haar broers.

Maar…. Waar was Harry? Ginny keek onopvallend rond, maar zag hem niet.  
'Wie zoek je?' vroeg de dooddoener.  
Oké, niet zo onopvallend dus. Ginny keek in het gezicht van de dooddoener, hij had licht grijze ogen.  
'Niemand' zei Ginny.  
'Je verbergt iets… en dat krijgen we vinden wel uit wat.' zei de man die Vleeschouwer bleek te zijn, terwijl hij over zijn lip likte. 'Daar hebben we echt geen problemen me.'  
'Dat zal moeilijk worden, want ik verberg niks' zei Ginny.  
'Tut, tut, tut, niet zo brutaal.' zei hij.

'Pf, als je dat al brutaal vindt moet je sommige leerlingen eens horen tegen Sneep.' zei Ginny. 'Sneep is er bij' siste een kille stem.

Ze keek waar het vandaan kwam, en ja hoor daar stond Sneep.

'Wat hebben jullie met mijn moeder gedaan' vroeg Ron.  
'Ze is gewoon versteend verder niets… als jullie mee werken tenminste' zei Vleeschouwer

Dus deden ze wat ze zeiden. Ze liepen een heel einde het bos achter hun huis in.  
'Waar gaan we heen?' vroeg Fred.  
'Dat gaat jullie niks aan' zei weer een andere stem achter hun die van Lucius Malfidus bleek te komen.  
_Heb je hem ook weer.._ dacht Ginny, die nog steeds een hekel had aan hem vanweg haar eerste jaar.  
'Ik kan je gedachten lezen, Wemel' sneerde Vleeschouwer.  
'Jij ook al?' zei Ginny boos.

Vleeschouwer lachte… een beetje een rare lach eigenlijk. Hij duwde haar ruw vooruit. Ginny verloor haar evenwicht en viel. Vleeschouwer lachte weer en trok haar weer overeind.  
'Zeg je mag ook wat rustiger doen, hoor' mompelde Ginny boos.  
'Nee dat doe ik niet, dan word de Heer kwaad' zei Vleeschouwer, 'en loop nu door'

Ginny bleef stil staan.  
'Loop.. door' siste hij langzaam.  
'Ik ben geen hond' zei Ginny verhit.  
'Nee maar wel een Wemel' zei Vleeschouwer.  
'En dus? Jij bent een Vleeschouwer, maar ik behandel jou ook niet als een ezel' zei Ginny.  
'Wat bedoel je daar precies mee?' vroeg Vleeschouwer dreigend.  
Een glimlach speelde op Ginnys lippen. 'Ik geloof dat jij heel goed weet wat ik bedoel' zei ze.

Toen merkte ze op dat Vleeschouwer haar los had gelaten. Ginny greep haar kans en glipte langs hem heen, en rende weg. Tot ze ergens tegen op knalde, een grote gedaante.  
'Ik dacht het niet Wemel' zei hij alleen.

Het was die verrekte Malfidus weer. Maar hij greep haar een stuk steviger vast, hij draaide haar armen op haar rug. Een kreet ontsnapte uit haar mond.  
'Ah ik doe je toch geen pijn hè?' vroeg Lucius.  
'Hoe kom je erbij?' sist Ginny sarcasisch, waardoor Lucius haar nog strakker vast hield.

Na een tijdje viel Ron op de grond. Hij greep met een spierwit gezicht naar zijn scheenbeen, een dooddoener had hem onderuit geschopt.

'Komen hier veel dreuzels?' vroeg Lucius scherp aan Ginny. _Waarom zou hij dat willen weten? _Ze kon zichzelf wel voor haar kop slaan. Dôh, ze willen natuurlijk verdwijnselen.

'O ja heel veel dreuzels' zei Ginny snel.  
'Nou ik zie er nu geen dus we verdwijnselen' zei Lucius.  
Hij greep Ginny en verdwijnselde. Ze verschenen op een rare plek met allemaal overeind staande rechthoeken. Nou ja… een kerkhof dus.

'Vleeschouwer, ga terug naar hun… eh… huis als ik het zo kan noemen, en pak Potter, ik weet dat hij daar is' zei Lucius.

_Waarom hebben ze niet eerst het huis doorzocht voor ze hierheen kwamen?_ Vroeg Ginny zich af. Ze neemt het kerkhof in zich op.

'Bang Wemel' fluisterde Lucius.

'Voor jou zeker' zei Ginny met een licht sarcasme in haar stem.  
'Jemig, Ginny, hou je mond nou eens dicht, je brengt ons alleen maar verder in de problemen!' zei Fred kwaad.  
'Hij begon' zei Ginny terwijl ze naar Lucius knikte.  
'Wemel-' begon Lucius dreigend. '-O, daar ben je al weer, Vleeschouwer' zei Lucius.  
Vleeschouwer had het bewusteloze lichaam van Harry vast, en liet dat op de grond vallen.  
'Dus hij was er toch? Dan heb je dus tegen ons gelogen.' siste Lucius zacht.

Hij duwde Ginny naar voor zodat ze tegen de dooddoener tegen over haar knalde. Ze keek naar de dooddoener, die ogen… die leken op die van haar vader, en was dat nou een pluk rood haar? 'Percy' zei Ginny, toch lichtelijk verbaasd. 'Ik wist dat je niet te vertrouwen was.' '  
Nou heel slim van je, zusje, of juist heel dom' zei Percy.  
Ginny keek hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan.  
'Ik werd kwaad, omdat jij me niet vertrouwde. Dus… liet ik de dooddoeners komen. En nu zie je het resultaat. We hebben Potter, en we hebben jullie' zei Percy.  
'O, fijn! Bedankt, Ginny. Dus dit komt ook al door jou' zei Ron boos.

'Hou je mond Ron, dit is niet Ginnys schuld. En trouwens jullie vertrouwden hem ook niet' zei Bill. 'Precies wat biell zegt' zei Fleur.

Percy draaide haar om, naar Lucius.

'Zoals ik net al zei, voor jullie familiereünie begon; Je loog tegen ons' zei Lucius.

Ginny slikte nog een keer. Lucius haalde uit, en sloeg Ginny in haar gezicht. Er bleven rode krassen achter van zijn nagels. De tranen prikten in Ginnys ogen. _niet huilen Ginny, niet huilen, dat willen ze juist._

'Ach deed ik je pijn' zei Lucius, die een schrille lach uitsloeg. De rest van de dooddoeners begonnen ook te lachen.

'Blijf van Ginny af' zei Fleur boos.

'O, het spijt me zeer, ik was vergeten dat er een dame bij was' zei Lucius terwijl hij sarcastisch boog.

'Hallo ik ben ook een dame hoor' zei Ginny.

'Nee, jij bent gewoon een vervelend rot kind, met een veel te grote mond' zei Lucius,

Percy grinnikte. Ginny trapte naar achter, waardoor ze hem keihard tegen zijn schenen trapte.

'Ah, rot kind' schreeuwde Percy, terwijl hij naar zijn enkel greep. Het duurde een paar minuten tot Ginny erachter kwam dat ze los was.


	4. Chapter 4: Ontsnapt!

**Hoodstuk 4: Ontsnapt**  
_**he's hurting me: Maria Mena**_

_Caution and crying  
Now don't know why he seems convinced on lieing  
Now don't know what he's capable of doing  
But he's hurting me_

_It's not my fault I made him loose his temper  
I should know better not to talk too loud  
There's no one out ther who could love me better  
I'm not like you, you are to proud_

_Caution and crying  
Now don't know why he seems convinced on lieing  
Now don't know what he's capable of doing  
But he's hurting me_

_Don't leave me  
Please believe me  
Baby_

_Please love me  
Please need me_

_I've never been confronted with my own thoughts  
They don't bother me when I'm alone  
Can you come over, save me 'cause he won't stop  
Now get him off his fucking throne_

**Hoofdstuk 4:**  
Nou ja… los, ze was nog steeds omsingeld. Maar wat kon ze nu doen?  
'Gin, concentreer je! Verdwijnsel en haal hulp!' riep George.  
'Ik kan jullie toch niet achterlaten' zei Ginny terwijl ze een paar passen richting Harry deed.  
'Nu!' riepen Fred en George tegelijk.  
Ginny haalde diep adem en rende naar Harry toe, ze greep zijn shirt, en concentreerde zich. Even leek het of ze nooit meer adem kon halen. En toen… knalde ze op de grond. Haar moeder lag er nog steeds bevroren. Ze sprak de tegen vloek uit.  
'Ginny? Wat is er gebeurt, en wat doe ik op de - wat is er met je gezicht?' vroeg ze bezorgd.  
'Ma, kan je je nog herinneren wat er is gebeurt?' vroeg Ginny voorzichtig.  
'Eh… ik weet dat ik een gedaante zag die in het zwart gehuld wa - o dat was een dooddoener zeker?' zei ze.  
Ginny knikte. 'Ma, Harry is bewusteloos' zei ze.  
Mevrouw Wemel krabbelde overeind, en liep wankelend naar Harry. Na enkele seconden, stond Harry ook op.  
'Ma! Ze Hebben Ron, Fred, George en Bill nog' zei Ginny.  
'Oh god, nee' fluisterde Molly. 'En Fleur?'  
'O ja die ook' zei Ginny.  
'Ik ga meteen naar het ministerie, jullie blijven hier. Harry pas goed op Ginny' zei Mevrouw Wemel. 'Ja mevrouw Wemel' zei Harry.  
Mevrouw Wemel liep naar de deur en opende die.  
Toen ze weg was vroeg Harry: 'Gaat het wel,Gin?'  
Ginny keek op met betraande ogen, Harry schrok en liep naar haar toe. Hij sloeg een arm om haar heen, en leidde haar naar de woonkamer. Ze gingen zitten, Harry wreef heen en weer over haar rug. Ginny hield het niet meer uit, en huilde uit bij Harry. Mevrouw Wemel kwam terug, met een paar leden van de orde, waaronder haar vader. Ze liepen naar Harry en Ginny.  
'Waar waren jullie?' vroeg Tops.  
'Op een kerkhof' zei Ginny.  
'Heb je nog een naam onthouden?' vroeg Lupos.  
Ginny dacht goed na, ze zag het kerkhof voor zich, op de plek waar ze stond. Ja! Dat was het, ze zag het graf van haar opa.  
'Het graf van mij opa' zei Ginny.  
'O! ik weet waar dat is, dat is in Birmingham' zei Mevrouw Wemel.  
Meteen verdwijnselde de leden van de orde.  
'Ginny, Harry, ga maar naar bed, het is al weer tien uur' zei Mevrouw Wemel.  
Ginny knikte en stond op, Harry liep achter haar aan.

'Ginny, Ginny?' fluisterde Harry  
. Ginny draaide zich om. 'Wat?' vroeg ze slaperig.  
'We… eh… We moeten naar zweinstein' zei Harry zacht.  
'Nee! Niet zonder Ron' zei Ginny boos.  
'Dat zei ik ook al tegen je moeder, maar toen kreeg ik een uitbrander' zei Harry.  
Ginny stond met moeite op, en maakte zich klaar. Ze sjokte naar beneden.  
'Ma! Ik ga niet zonder Ron naar zweinstein' zei Ginny boos.  
'Ginny! Je moet! We moeten hier veel regelen om je broers terug te krijgen' zei Mevrouw Wemel. 'ja maar ik-' begon Ginny.  
'Niks te maren, je gaat en daar mee uit.'  
'Nee ik ga niet!' zei Ginny boos.

Wel dus… even later stonden ze op het perron. Ze stapte de trein in en zochten een coupe.  
'Ginny! Harry! Waar is Ron?' vroeg Hermelien verbaasd.  
'Hermelien? heb je de ochtendprofeet gelezen?' vroeg Harry.  
Hermelien schudde haar hoofd. Ze pakte de ochtendprofeet van de bank en begon te lezen. Haar ogen werden bij elke regel groter, terwijl de tranen over haar wangen stroomden.  
'En jij… ben ontsnapt?' vroeg ze verbaasd. Ginny knikte.


	5. Chapter 5: Een ontmoeting met Malfidus

**Hoofdstuk 5: een ontmoeting met Malfidus Junior**  
_**sugarcult: pretty girl**_

_pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about.  
and that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.  
and that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.  
it's the way that he makes you feel.  
it's the way that he kisses you.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love._

_she's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
the killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men.  
and that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.  
and that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head._

_it's the way that he makes you feel.  
it's the way that he kisses you.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love. __(2x)_

**Hoofdstuk 5:  
**'Hé, mogen wij hier komen zitten?' vroeg Daan.  
Hermelien knikte.  
'Wat erg van je broers, Ginny' zei Simon.  
'Hm…? Wat?' vroeg Ginny.  
'Dat het erg is van je broers' zei Simon.  
'O, ja…' zei Ginny somber.

'Ik ben klasse oudste' veranderde Marcel van onderwerp.  
Hermelien sloeg haar hand voor haar mond.  
'Dat was ik vergeten, ik moet naar de klasse oudste coupe, ga je mee Marcel?' vroeg Hermelien. Marcel knikte en stond op. Samen liepen ze weg. Ginny zat uit het raam te staren.  
'Ha, als we daar potje, Wezelin, en… wat jullie namen ook zijn, niet hebben' zei Malfidus grijnzend. 'Donder op, Malfidus' zei Harry boos.  
'Waarom zou ik naar jou luisteren?' vroeg Malfidus.  
Ginny keek op en rolde met haar ogen.  
'Ik heb je vader laatst nog gezien Malfidus' zei Ginny.  
Malfidus leek verbaasd.  
'Ja, heb je de ochtendprofeet gelezen?' vroeg Ginny.  
'Nee, hoezo?' zei hij achterdochtig.  
Hij pakte de krant die op tafel lag.  
'Ah, dus de dooddoeners hebben je broers?' vroeg hij grijnzend.  
'Ja en ze hadden mij eerst ook' zei Ginny.  
'Oké, maar wat heeft dat met mijn vader te maken?' vroeg hij boos.  
'Toevallig was jou vader erbij, en hij was knap irritant ook' zei Ginny boos.  
'Hoe kom je erbij dat mijn vader daarbij was?' zei Malfidus verontwaardigd.  
'Hij heeft me dit bezorgd' zei Ginny terwijl ze op de rode striemen op haar wang wees.  
Malfidus lachte. 'Dus dat kleine schrammetje, moet mijn vader gedaan hebben. Dat kan niet mijn vader laat altijd groter dingen achter, als hij weer eens iemand marte- ik bedoel als hij eens boos is, of zo' zei hij snel.  
'Nou fijn dat te weten, maar donder nu op' zei Ginny boos.  
'Eh… Nee, je hebt mijn vader beledigd, dus mijn familie en dus mij.' zei hij kwaad.  
'En…?' zei Ginny die haar wenkbrauw optrok.  
'Dus je zal boeten' zei hij dreigend.  
'O, wat ben ik nu bang' zei Ginny sarcastisch.  
'Ik krijg je nog wel Wemel, let maar op' zei Malfidus boos.  
Hij draaide zich woedend om en stormde weg.  
'Goed gedaan' zei Harry.  
'Ja, maar nu heb je wel ruzie met Malfidus' zei Simon.  
'Dat heb ik toch altijd?' zei Ginny.  
'Nee dat bedoel ik niet, je gaat dit jaar nu echt last van hem hebben' zei Simon.  
'Hoezo?' zei Ginny.  
'Luister, ik ken iemand, die Malfidus heeft getreiterd. Hij bleef hem achtervolgen, en was niet bang hem te martelen' zei Simon.  
'Ik ben ook niet bang hem te martelen' zei Ginny.  
'Gin!' riep Simon boos.  
'Wat!' zei Ginny bot.  
'O met jou valt ook niet te praten' zei hij boos.  
'Nee met jou wel wou je zeggen' zei Ginny.  
'Laat maar, ik praat niet meer tegen je' zei hij.  
'Goedz o ben ik ook meteen van het meeste gezeur af. Want ik heb een hekel aan mensen die bang zijn voor Malfidus. Mietje' zei Ginny.  
En ze stond op en liep weg. Ze liet Harry, Daan en Simon verbaasd achter.

Woedend liep Ginny langs allemaal coupés. Ze hoorde Geschreeuw uit een coupe komen. Ginny keek en zag een jongen van ongeveer veertien jaar zitten. Ze stapte de coupe binnen en zag… 'Malfidus waar denk je mee bezig te zijn' zei Ginny boos.  
'O, daar komt de goedheilige Wemel weer hoor' zei Malfidus.  
'Is dat die Ginny Wemel waar je het de hele tijd over hebt?' vroeg de jongen naast Malfidus.  
'Ja Blaise, dat is haar' zei Malfidus.  
_Blaise? Blaise Zabini? Zijn vader was er toch ook? Toen ze gevangen werden?_  
'Wat was je aan het doen?' vroeg Ginny.  
'Ik deed niks' zei Malfidus.  
'Wel' zei de jongen, die ze herkende als het broertje van Belinda.  
'Oke ik leerde hem wat manieren' zei Malfidus.  
'Ja, vast, dat ken ik nu wel van jou.' zei Ginny.  
'Wat bedoel je daar mee?' vroeg hij boos.  
Ginny keerde zich naar de jongen.  
'Wat wilde hij van je?' vroeg Ginny.  
'Hij wou dat ik respect voor hem had' zei hij.  
'O dat hoef je voor hem niet te hebben hoor, hij is zelf zo respectloos als wat' zei Ginny.  
Opeens werd ze tegen de muur gesmeten. Malfidus gezicht was vlak voor de hare. Ginny stond er heel relaxt bij.  
'Het deed aardig pijn toen je me tegen de muur smeet.' zei Ginny droog.  
'Dat is dan goed voor je' zei Malfidus boos.  
'Heeft je vader je geen manieren geleerd?' vroeg Ginny.  
'Jawel' zei Malfidus.  
'O natuurlijk je vader is dooddoener, dan snap ik die manieren al' zei Ginny.  
_Waarom daag ik hem eigenlijk zo uit? Ha! Maar het is wel leuk om Malfidus op stang te jagen.__  
_'Damn Wezelin, ik word gek van je' zei Malfidus boos.  
'Was je dat dan nog niet?' zei Ginny.  
'argh ik laat me niet meer op stang jagen door jou. Je bent maar een Wemel. En volgens mij hebben ze je broers allang vermoord' zei Malfidus.  
Ginny's blik veranderde. 'Hoe durf je!' riep zei boos.  
Ze gaf hem een geweldige klap in zijn gezicht.  
'Waag dat nog eens en ik zweer je dat-' zei Malfidus.  
Maar Ginny gaf hem alweer een klap, zodat hij zijn zin niet kon afmaken. Woedend stormde ze weg.  
'Kom terug Wemel' riep Malfidus en hij rende achter haar aan.  
Ginny liep gewoon door, ze hoorde hoe ze ingehaald werd door Malfidus.  
'Kijk jij maar uit Wemel, ik krijg jou op school nog wel.' zei hij grijnzend.  
'Flikker op, Malfidus.' zei Ginny boos.  
Ze stapte de coupe van Harry, Ron en Simon weer in.  
'O, Wemel, moet je je weer verstoppen bij Potje?' vroeg Malfidus treiterend.  
'Ja, ga jij nu maar uit huilen bij je dooddoener pappie. Als hij om je geeft tenminste, ik bedoel de enige die jij kan krijgen is Park, en als je al niks beter dan dat kan krijgen dan moet je wel heel vriendloos zijn' zei Ginny. _Wow dat was wel een lange zin, en dat in een adem en het sloeg nergens op.  
_'JIJ…' begon Malfidus maar hij werd ruw aan de kant geduwd door Hermelien en Marcel. Woedend draaide hij zich om.  
'Ik krijg jou op school nog wel, geloof me, Wemel, dit word geen rustig jaar voor je' zei Malfidus. 'Dag Malfidus!' zei Hermelien en ze duwde de coupe deur vlak voor zijn neus dicht.  
'Gin, ik moest wat doorgeven van professor Anderling, ik kreeg net namelijk een bericht, Ron is terecht!' zei Hermelien blij.  
'Echt waar!' riepen Harry en Ginny tegelijk.  
Hermelien knikte glunderend, 'hij is nu al op zweinstein' zei Hermelien.


End file.
